fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Mask
}} Iron Mask (formerly Cheryl Blossom) is the leader of the Wasteland Warriors. He, along with Scarlet, PAIN-T, and Orithell debuted in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. He fights against injustice in the Wasteland and wields a gunblade. As of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, he is dating PAIN-T 3.0. Appearance General Iron Mask generally wears a mask to shield the upper part of his face. He also has pink hair that is spiked, a left over from his younger years. His entire body is tattooed, although this has never really been seen because he covers himself in long clothes. Post Shattering, it seems like this detail was abandoned, as the skin we do see is usually clean and free of tattoos. However, there is a tattoo of a cherry blossom tree on his back post-shattering, as his Victory moveset and hot tub conversations in Fantendo Sports Resort reveal. Shattered Iron Mask wears a crimson red mask made out of iron, hence the name. It is currently unknown why he wears it. He has natural pink hair, tying back to his original life as Cheryl Blossom. He wears a red neckerchief adorned with a sheriffs badge. He also wears a brown jacket with rolled up sleeves. He also has two shirts, a red t-shirt and a long sleeved leather shirt. Over the shirt is three belts connected to a golden ring. This also acts as a holster. Over his arms he wears red iron hand guards. He also has blue knee guards over his pants. Wasteland Warriors Iron Mask gets a new outfit for this game, with armor mostly around the chest area and upper parts of the arms. He has new red and blue sleeves with black fingerless gloves. His mask has also changed, with this being the first indication that he owns multiple masks. This mask is more sleek and features a painted on eye in the middle, and aside from a few color changes the "mustache" is gone and replaced with two metal extensions on both sides of the mask. He also now wears shorts, but has new thigh high armored boots with a blue and red theme. He also now has spokes on the back of his boots. He also wears a new neckerchief that appears pink in color, along with a new badge with a similar color. He has the old belt as well as jacket. Fantendo Sports Resort Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Iron Mask now has a red cloak and black fingerless gloves that are double banded around his wrists. He also wears a pair of red boots, which have a hidden set of spurs that he can attack with. As one of his moves reveal, the only thing hidden under the cloak is a pair of shorts. Personality Iron Mask is quiet and often questions those who he encounters. He is also not a fan of authority, even though he is the leader of the Wasteland Warriors. Out of all the characters Exotoro has created, he is the one least likely to get a joke or pick up on hints, often needing things stated plainly and bluntly. History Before Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Iron Mask was originally born as a girl named Cheryl Blossom, who was left as a orphan for unknown reasons. Shortly after the events of Fantendo Wasteland, she was adopted by Io, who abused her physically and mentally. She ran away and grew up on her lonesome, with the Ground Beasts protecting her and helping her find her identity as Iron Mask. It is currently unknown how he found Scarlet or PAIN-T. Before the events of Shattered, he briefly dated Scarlet, however, the two broke up but are on good terms. Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Wasteland Warriors Fantendo Sports Resort Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Blades Iron Mask loves his gunblades. WastelandWarriors_Gunblade.png|Root of Yggdrasil Apocalypse Sword.png|Apocalypse Sword Miracle Sword.png|Miracle Sword Zero-Omega Sword.png|0-Ω Sword Root of Yggdrasil Root of Yggdrasil is a sword forged from a root from the Yggdrasil Tree and makes up the hilt of the sword. The blade of the sword is made with a stainless steel and has three orb slots to power the sword. It is the default weapon in the game Wasteland Warriors. Apocalypse Sword Apocalypse Sword is a sword found in the Fusion Center in the game Wasteland Warriors and is seemingly made out of three swords from other games: The Plasma Sword from Halo, The Fusion Swords from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and the Soul Edge from Soul Caliber. Although it is never stated outright that these are indeed the swords from those games, it's pretty much implied. Due to it's immense power, there are no orb slots on the weapon, making it one of the only weapons in Wasteland Warriors to be so. Miracle Sword Miracle Sword is a sword found in the Fusion Center in the game Wasteland Warriors and is seemingly made out of three swords from other games: Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda, Masamune from Final Fantasy VII, and the Soul Caliber from Soul Caliber. Although it is never stated outright that these are indeed the swords from those games, it's pretty much implied. It has five orb slots while the rest of Iron Mask's blades have three, probably to make up for the lack of projectile attacks. 0-Ω Sword The 0-Ω Sword is the last of the fusion swords in the game Wasteland Warriors and it's unlock conditions have not been yet revealed. It is compromised of the Master Sword (LoZ), Fusion Sword & Masamune (FF7) , Plasma Sword (Halo), Soul Edge & Soul Calibur (Soul Calibur), Palutena's Bow (Kid Icarus), Blades of Chaos (GoW) & Root of Yggdrasil. Like the rest of the Iron Mask's swords, this has three orb slots. Trivia *While the character was always transgender, the character would have originally been a trans woman. This was changed after Mioda was fully planned out, with two trans women by the same creator being deemed less diverse. *The character was not originally going to have cowboy influences in his design. *Crymsia was the inspiration behind the character. *Unlike every other weapon in Wasteland Warriors, the Apocalypse Sword, Miracle Sword, and 0-Ω Sword were not designed by Exotoro, but rather . The swords are Trifusions that Exotoro correctly guessed all three fusions for. }} Category:Transgender Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered Category:Wastelanders Category:Wasteland Warriors Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Zonal Fever